


An Electric Feel

by amidtheflowers



Series: Darcyland April Fools Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tenderness, a happy surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: Their anniversaries in the past have always been wonderful, but Darcy locking herself in the bathroom has to be a first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is Day 7 of the DLAF Smut Challenge: **Striptease Malfunction**. I hope you like this one :)
> 
> Enjoy xxx

 

Bucky pressed his forehead against the bathroom door, gently tapping his knuckles on the wood again. “Darcy, please would you come out?”

A soft sob came from the other side of the door, and Bucky’s heart wrenched.  He tried again. “Baby, I promise you with my life the surprise doesn’t matter, not in the long run. I just want _you_. Out here, with me.”

He heard Darcy sniffle on the other end. “You’re saying that but you don’t know! You don’t _know!_ ”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Bucky agreed. “Did the store mix up your order and give you an Easter Bunny outfit again like on Christmas? And Steve had to spray paint it red and sew the ears together before dressing up as Santa?”

Darcy gave a reluctant, watery chuckle, and Bucky’s lips twitched up. “No…th-they didn’t mix up the order.”

“Then how about you come on out, and whatever it is that’s got you upset? We’ll work on it together. I miss you, Darce. It’s been twenty whole minutes since I last saw your beautiful face. That’s twenty minutes too long, baby.”

Across the bathroom door Darcy began crying in earnest, no longer just a few intermittent sobs. Bucky’s heart dropped in his chest, panging hard for his girl. There were several things that could make Bucky upset, most of them deriving from his bloodied past—but nothing made Bucky more upset than seeing his wife cry. Let alone hearing it on the other end of a door.

“Darcy, it’s okay if you’re not ready to come out. Do you mind if I come in, then? Please, Darce?”

He heard a choked “okay” and that was all Bucky needed. Turning the doorknob, Bucky opened the bathroom door and quietly stepped inside.

Darcy was sitting on the edge of the tub, half-dressed in what was probably the sexiest getup he’d seen since…god, he didn’t even know. Definitely not from today’s time. More of _his_ time. The stockings were half-rolled up her leg, just barely reaching her knees, and the lacing in the back was completely undone, leaving Darcy’s back bare. Her face was in her hands as helpless sobs shook her frame.

Bucky sat gently next to her on the tub and brushed her hair away from her face, trailing his hand up and down her back in slow, soothing sweeps.

“Come on, pretty girl. Tell me what’s wrong,” Bucky murmured in her ear.

Darcy curled in on herself even more, sniffling. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t be crying about this b-but I am. I’m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid. There’s nothing wrong with crying.”

Darcy looked up at him, helplessly gesturing at herself. “It doesn’t fit.”

Bucky glanced down her body, frowning. “Did you order the wrong size?”

Darcy shook her head, angrily wiping away the wet streaks on her face. “No. This is my size. I’m _always_ this size, you know I am. But it doesn’t fit. It’s stupid and it doesn’t fit.”

“…Maybe it’s a store thing? You told me before women’s clothing sizes vary per store—”

“ _No_ , I made sure this came in my dimensions. It won’t close. The seams are popping. My chest is like a lead weight in this goddamn corset.”

Bucky tilted his head, tucking a strand of hair behind Darcy’s ear. “It’s okay to gain a bit of weight, Darce.”

“I know it is,” Darcy sniffed. “It’s just—everything _sucks_ and I wanted today to be perfect but I’ve spent the better half of the time you were away on mission with the flu and everything aches and my boobs don’t fit in my bras anymore and this—this fucking pinup shit was supposed to be _our thing_ , Bucky. I’d planned this for _weeks_. I bought this outfit months ago for our wedding anniversary. Our anniversary, Bucky.”

“I know, Darce, I know,” Bucky said softly, gently smoothing down her hair.

“And everything is falling to shit and this getup not fitting just—it’s tipped me over. And Fucking Bob at robotics got promoted so now I have to see his smarmy face all the time. He used the last hot chocolate packet, Bucky. Bucky, that was mine.”

“Fucking Bob got promoted?” Bucky scowled. “After the shit with the Meta-Suit?”

“Right?” Darcy looked just as incredulous. “ _And_ he drank my hot chocolate!”

“Piece of shit. Next time I see him I’m dumping a whole barrel of chocolate mix over his head.”

Darcy smiled, shaking her head as she wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry for ruining our anniversary thing. I was gonna do a strip. It was gonna be awesome. But nothing fits anymore.”

Bucky stilled. Looking at Darcy slowly, he said, “You were sick while I was on mission?”

“Yeah. I told you over Skype, remember? Stomach bug, it was going around all the science departments.”

Bucky stared at Darcy. “And nothing’s fitting anymore?”

“No, can you believe it? And I just got a ton of stuff from the thrift store on Thirty-Second. Why are you looking at me like that? Bucky? Wait, what’re you—?”

Without another word, Bucky slid his metal palm through the unlaced gap in the back of Darcy’s outfit and slid it over her lower belly, pressing firmly. The cybernetic plates shifted and calibrated, registering information and sending it back to the neural pathways of his brain. He didn’t know if it would work, if his hand was sensitive enough to feel something so faint, but…

A slow, barely-there smile quirked on Bucky’s lips. He met Darcy’s eyes with a look of amazement.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Darcy’s brow furrowed, looking down where Bucky’s hand was buried underneath her outfit. Her eyes widened. “No, that’s…that’s not what…nah. Right? It can’t.”

“My birthday was six weeks ago, Darce. Then I left for the mission. The timing adds up. Are you late?”

“I…” Darcy’s mouth parted, a distant look falling over her eyes. “Huh.”

Bucky’s smile widened. Darcy glanced around the bathroom. “We need to check. To make sure. But wait, can you,” Darcy looked down at his hand again, “can you _feel it?_ A—a heartbeat? You feel a heartbeat?”

Biting his lip, Bucky nodded. Darcy’s eyes rounded. “Oh…oh my god. Oh my god. Bucky.”

Bucky grinned and caught Darcy when she threw her arms around him. “ _Bucky,_ there’s a little person inside me. We made a person!”

“We did. And on my birthday. That’ll be something to scar the kiddo when they get older.”

Darcy snorted, pulling back to kiss him hard. “I feel pretty silly now,” Darcy mumbled against his lips, and Bucky pressed his firmly against hers again, kissing her slowly and deeply.

“It wasn’t silly. But I think there’s still some things we need to sort out. Like getting you out of this little number,” he grazed his pinky on the strap hanging loosely from Darcy’s shoulder, then trailed his fingers across the top of Darcy’s breast. She shivered against him. “And into our bed.”

“You know, I did hear pregnancy sex is amazing,” Darcy’s mouth curled up in a half-smile when Bucky’s eyes darkened with desire. “But we might have to test and find out.”

“Then what’re we waiting for?” Darcy yelped then laughed when Bucky scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of OB/GYN is restricted to Google School of Medicine. And a bit of my own hooplah :)


End file.
